The Rise to Power (Level)
=Game Info= Level: The Rise to Power Date/Time: Enter Date here, 3:05:35 pm and counting Place: Baghdad, Iraq Character: Zuka Anthanee Players: One player or co-op (Same character though) =Description= *Objective **Escape from the deadly execution! *Characters **Zuka Anthanee **Al Kadhum *Weather: Clear and sunny *Vehicles (Technicals) **White 4WD pickups, with a mounted 50cal. MG on them **T-72 Tank **Troop Transport Truck *Achievements **"A Refugee" (Complete the mission without dying on legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player takes minor damage *Medium - Player takes modernate damage *Hard - Player takes heavy damage *Legendary - Player takes 3 bullets and then dies (Running away and quick thinking is a must) =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see Zuka Anthanee, a Sangheili, in a chair in a room with Al Kadhum forces talking in Iraqian. Zuka is helplessly tied down to a chair and has his head down. Suddenly, a Al Kadhum commander comes in, slamming the door open. The other soldiers untie Zuka, and he falls to the floor. He then gets yelled at and gets punched in the face really hard. The scene ends. =Gameplay= *'During this gameplay, all the player can do is look around' The Game Info Stars, and the player is facing the Al Kadhum commander. The commander says, "Your species is weak, face it,' ''player gets punched you think you can win this war, nothing can save you, ''player gets punched again'' you debilitated, weak, mentally retarded, dishonorable, fool!" ''player is then on the floor and is kicked in the face, soldiers laugh''. The player sees the commander leave, and two Al Kadhum soldiers come and pick the player up. Then a soldier comes in and smashes his face with an AK-47, and the soldier yells and they take the player outside. The player is taken outside soldier comes out and slames the door behind. The player is then taken to a Troop Transport Truck, hearing Kahled Al-Sahads speech. Many soldiers are shown throughout the city exiting armored personnel carriers and helicopters, and sees the former President, Mohammad Reza Rahimi, getting into the truck. Three POW's (Prisoners Of War) which are Sangheili Marines are in the truck as well. The player is put into the truck, and two Al Kadhum Soldiers follow in and close the trucks back door behind them. The player is driven off and at this point, the player can look around at the action. The Sanheili Marines look extremely beaten up, and they appear to be bleeding. The two Al Kadhum soldiers are talking and dont seem to notice the President whispering to he player. The President whispers to the player about how he was captured, saying, "If you are interested, I would like to tell you how I was captured...I was in my office and then they just took me away. They tied me up, and asked me some questions, then I was escorted to this truck....wonder whats going to happen to us." Then a Al Kadhum soldier notices the president whispering and smaks him with his AK-74u saying in english, "Shut up!" The president remains quiet an the two soldiers continue to talk. As you are driving the player sees forces rounding up and executing people in the city. Many soldiers are shown throughout the city exiting trucks, T-72 Abram Tanks and helicopters. Al-Sahads speech is half way done at this point. Soon they arrive at the execution site and the two soldiers step out and take the former president Mohammad Reza Rahimi with them. They beat him up and then he is smashed against a nearby wall, and is shot by and execution squad. The Sangheili marines are then tooken out and the Al Kadhum commander comes out of the truck and says to the player, "Dishonorable, weak, piece of fucks...your species will never prevail" and then says in Iraqian, "Fire!". The execution squad fires and kills the three Sangheili Marines, and the Commander says, "We are the dominate beings, and it is our turn to take over the Middle East, and like the Opfor, we shall succeed in everything." The firing squad raises their guns and shoot in the air, cheering and the commander throws his hand in the air, and the truck drives off. The truck stops and Al-Sahads speech is just about finished. The driver of the truck steps out and then the player is thrown off of the truck. Khaled Al-Sahad says one more thing, and after the soldier smashes the players face with his foot. The player seems knocked out and is escorted to a different execution site. The player is then thrown down, and is stood up by Khaled Al-Sahad, the leader of the Al Kadhum. The player is thrown and hits a poll. Soldiers come and shout at the player while the player is being tied up saying in Iraqian, "You have caused a disgrace to our country, we hope that killing you will be the most enjoyable thing ever!" The player is tied and then pulls out a knife. The player looks behind him and must untie himself by pressing the "X button" 15 times fast, in order to cut loose, if the player fails to cut himself free its Mission Failed, and he will start over with the whole mission, if he succeds the gameplay continues. Once the player has cut himself loose the crowd gets a bit angry. No one notices that he has set himself free. Khaled Al-Sadhad says, "وكما أنه وضع النفايات لبلدنا ، وسوف نضع النفايات لرغبتهم...Just as they lay waste to our country, we will lay waste to theirs." And is handed a Desert Eagle. He then says, " هذه هي الطريقة التي يبدأ...This is how it begins." Then Al-Sahad turns around and so do the soldiers, and everything goes in slo-mo at this point. If the player runs towards Al-Sahad or the soldiers the player is immediately dead and its Mission Failed. He has to make a quick dash for the exit. While he is doing this, in slo-mo, the Al Kadhum forces start firing and the player must run to the exit. Then after Al Kadhum forces are alerted and start shouting warnings and they fire. All hell breaks loose at this point and the player must make a run for it. Near the end, the player makes a turn and there is a T-72 Ambrams Tank that fires, and the player must extremely quickly go a diffenent way before he gets killed. Forces chase the player down and they are firing, shouting and running after the player. The player must reach the extraction point in order to Complete the mission. Transcript ('''Bold is quotes, Italisized is actions) *'Al Kadhum Commander: "Your species is weak, face it.' *''Player gets punched in the face'' *'Al Kadhum Commander: "You think you can win this war, nothing can save you"' *''Player gets punched in the face, screen goes a bit blurry'' *''Player falls to the floor'' *'Al Kadhum Commander: "You debilitated, weak, mentally retarded, dishonorable, fool!"' *''Player is on the ground, gets kicked in the face, screen flashes white when kicked'' *''Soldiers start to laugh'' *''Player sees commander leave'' *''Player gets picked up, and is taken out of the room'' *''On the way out, the player is smaked with an AK-47 in the face by a Al Kadhum soldier'' *''The Player hears the door slam'' *'Khaled Al-Sahad's speech starts saying, ''"اليوم هو التاريخ ، سيذكر اليوم!...Today is history, today will be remembered!"' ''People cheer *''The player is taken to a Troop Transport Truck and sees the former president getting in'' *''The player sees soldiers exiting helicopters'' *''Player gets into the truck with the former president'' *'Al-Sahad: "'لقد حان الوقت للقتال من أجل إلهام لنا أعظم... وOpfor!...It is time to fight for our greatest inspiration...the Opfor! ''People cheer loud'' *''The two Al Kadhum soldiers get in to the back of the truck and shut the door behind them'' *''They start to talk in iraqian '' *''The truck drives off at this point and all the player can do is look around'' *